A Couple's New Year Quarrel
by Miratriarch
Summary: Boruto thought that painting Sarada with the Hokage hat and give it to her as a present would be the best gift ever. Too bad that the gift was something else entirely. /Boruto and Sarada are 21 in here / Part III of "Holidays in Konoha" / The first two parts as well as this one can be read separately.


**Hello everybody. Welcome to my first ever one-shot dedicated to my first and best OTP. This is my first borusara fluff ever (the angst is going strong) and I'm very happy to share this with you.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it and please feel free to express whatever it is that you find wrong. It will only help me become better with time ^^.**

One would think that the young shinobi who had gone through so many ups and downs through the years wouldn't bat an eye when faced with such petty things as house chores.

But, to no one's surprise, that person would be wrong.

Boruto had been coloring the walls of his new apartment that he was to share with Sarada. They'd been dating for years now and well… since they missed each other even when turning their backs to leave after their dates, they decided to move in together.

Yeah right.

Why was their new apartment so expensive anyway? Not to mention that it was huge, and just like he mentioned it at first, his _chore_ was to color the damn walls. Not to fall and hurt his leg that badly.

Maybe it was because of excitement that he – unbeknownst to him – shared together with her. The idea of finally living with Sarada, of waking up and see her first thing in the morning, cooking together, eating together, and even taking pictures together with their new _smart phones._

Boruto had indeed stopped his work for a few seconds to look at the _selfie_ the couple had snapped in their work-clothes just a few hours prior and that had been his downfall, the moment he'd been busted.

It was ridiculous and shameful of him at the same time. It rang in his head over and over the fact that he'd hurt himself over such a thing, whereas his girlfriend was there, moving their furnishings in and out of the different rooms.

The soon to be crowned Hokage lady, was so strong and bossy and beautiful that he felt no wrongness in his _accident_ at all either. To everyone's eyes, he could be excused. He'd been humming a quiet melody as he splattered the walls of their bedroom with a faint lavender color, and resting for just a _few minutes_ to look at their photo, while she was busying herself in the living room.

It'd happened in a split second when the door had sprung open and she'd peeked inside to ask him about whatever, since she was forced to actually come to his side and help him up.

He'd been so focused on his phone and so surprised by Sarada's messy look – not that he hadn't seen it before hand – that he'd forgotten about the huge can right behind him. But seriously, be it her long dark hair tied up in a messy bun, or her blouse revealing one of her shoulders fully, her rich porcelain skin shining under the noon sunlight that was coming through the windows… those were enough for him to lose his footing…

Thank God he did not lose his leg at least.

During their way to the hospital, Boruto had kept on begging Sarada to lie about his _accident_.

" _Let it be for an ANBU Mission, please Sarada-sama!"_ He didn't think twice about using the pet name that was her weakness.

" _No need for you to use flattery with me baka-Boruto. I'll think of something along the way."_ She'd answered as she carried him above the buildings' roofs.

Boruto hadn't uttered a word after that, glad that she didn't need any more convincing.

Once inside the hospital, they'd rushed over to Aunt Sakura's, Sarada doing her best at lying about Boruto coming to their newly-bought apartment first since he didn't want to scare his mother over something so trivial.

 _Trivial my ass._ Boruto had wanted to scream.

" _You will need some rest, Boruto. The others can help Sarada with the apartment."_ Aunt Sakura had told him after a check-up.

Hence why he'd spent all days barely out of his room, needing the help of asshole of a brother to walk in and out of the Uzumaki household. Himawari, ever the lovely little sister, didn't need a lot of convincing to make his little request a reality either. He wanted to give Sarada a gift for when she became Hokage, and given the fact that his drawings were as good as a little kid's, he'd asked his sister and her boyfriend for help.

They'd agreed – surprising even him – very fast… as if they were having an inner dialogue with themselves on how to ruin his life forever.

~ _December 25_ _th_ ~

For Christmas, Boruto had made up his mind to go to their new apartment and spend the rest of the day with Sarada, since they'd already spent their mornings with their respective families. Even when the latter did try to stop him from helping her with dinner, he didn't want to hear it. He was feeling fine. Yes, he was limping a little, but he was fine.

"Sarada, please, I don't want to stay glued to the couch any longer. And I'm feeling fine now."

"I swear to God, Boruto. If you miss the New Year's Eve party or God-forbid my Hokage inauguration, I'm dumping you."

Boruto shuddered at the threat and swallowed hard. "I just want to help." he pushed his point.

Sarada sighed at him. "That's fine," she began. "but tell me when you get tired."

" _Hai, hai, Sarada-sama._ " he joked and grinned widely when the girl shook her head at him and didn't grace him with an answer. They continued their work in sync and in no time their petite kitchen table was all set, from pasta, salads, cooked chicken and even a bunch of red and gold candles. It almost looked and felt like a date… minus cakes though. It made Boruto feel proud of himself for he was able not to be a burden to her nonetheless.

Or so he thought.

It was ridiculous just how much fatigue he felt about two hours later, when they'd finished eating.

The pain in his leg returned, though obviously not as severely as it had been in the beginning.

Sarada came over to him, looking as worried as ever, her nagging nature flying through the windows already.

"Hey, how's your leg?" she asked. "Wait, I'll bring you your medicine and–"

"No need." Boruto interrupted her. "I think I tired myself more than I should have. Plus I sort of… forgot to take the medicine with me today." he grinned slightly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Are you sure you're fine?" her worry was not something that he was expecting. Then again, when it came to him, Sarada was more of a… all-words-no-action type of person, and it amazed him to no end just how much she cared for him, enough to help him and forget everything that surrounded them.

"It's getting late. Do you want to sleep here?" she suggested, after getting reassured.

He looked at her, the light coming from his shiny blue eyes being sufficient to lighten the whole world. "Will… will you stay with me?" he had the audacity to blush briefly as he asked. He couldn't help it. He had gained his mother's cute genes as well.

It was Sarada's turn to grin down at him as she took his arm around her neck, sliding hers across his back to help him stand up. At least that was the intention. "That's what happens when you don't listen to me, baka-Boruto." She said, urging him to rise from the couch.

"Let's stay here," Boruto said as he took one of her hands and pulled her toward him in a split second. "by the fireplace." he continued.

"You sure?" she raised an amused brow, looking down at him. "I'm not your personal nurse, honey."

Her voice was dripping with challenge.

"I'm not going to die, sweetheart." came the cheeky answer that caused both of them to chuckle.

Sarada moved to sit at the edge of the bed, her back facing the fireplace, and a fluffy pillow supporting the said back. Boruto made himself comfortable beside her, putting his head close to her chest and snaking his right hand around her waist. It caused her to blush briefly at the gesture nonetheless.

"Are you really okay?" Sarada asked him wearily.

Boruto grunted at the question. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't be such a worrywart."

"I'm not." she retorted. "Do you want me to read you something?"

Boruto, despite himself, giggled at her question. "How about you singing to me? That's more warming."

Sarada pecked him lightly in the middle of his blond head. "Idiot, don't switch my intentions. And Merry Christmas." she added like an afterthought.

Boruto yawned lightly. "Yeah… Merry Christmas. I think I'm gonna doze off."

"All right, sleepy-head."

~ _December 26_ _th_ ~

Morning came as soon as sleep claimed them both. Boruto was the first one to wake up, feeling kind of weird that his pillow was breathing. It took a good couple of seconds to realize that his _pillow_ was actually his girlfriend's chest. He couldn't bring himself to get his head off of it. Not when he was able to hear Sarada's steady heartbeat underneath him.

They would have all day together… most likely, since Sarada still had 'studies' to do as the Hokage's apprentice.

"I wish I could snuggle like this all day." He whined in a low voice, careful not to wake her up just yet. It didn't work though, since the skilled kunoichi felt herself in high alert immediately. "Sorry," Boruto breathed. "It wasn't my intention to wake you up."

Sarada rubbed her eyes lightly so to shake off her sleep. "It's okay, you did me a favor actually."

"Hokage's office?" Boruto inquired.

She nodded. "After breakfast." She said, sliding off the couch where they'd fallen asleep. "Can you work with the fireplace?" she asked him, tying her long hair in a bun, her violet diamond-like forehead seal shining when the morning light graced their living room. "Or is your leg still hurting?"

"I'll be fine." He reassured her and she nodded, sliding her feet in her red – with white rabbit ears – slippers and making her way to the kitchen.

Boruto on the other hand made quick work with the blanket and with the fireplace as well, lighting up the fire with an easy _Fire style technique._ Not the best idea to use chakra right in the first hour of the morning, but his situation was well known.

He hated the fact that he was limping as he made his way to join Sarada in the kitchen. It took him minutes for fuck's sake. "Oh," he said in an amused tone. "Pancakes? I must be going to heaven."

"And not just any pancakes." Sarada said. "These are my specialty. Banana flavor pancakes." She chuckled when Boruto's face twitched visibly.

He hummed a fake laugh and crossed his arms to his chest. "Hn, very funny. This joke is stupid."

"It wouldn't be stupid if you weren't the victim though, would it? Now shut up and sit. Breakfast is ready." She put even more pancakes on the table, some of them splattered with chocolate cream as well. "Here," she slid him a glass full of chocolate milkshake, "My way of saying sorry for no cakes yesterday."

"You're pardoned." Boruto said through his food. "I feel like I'm tasting heaven itself."

After a few minutes of eating in comfortable silence, Boruto asked her again. "Will you be here for dinner?"

Sarada looked at him, quirking up a fine brow. "Will you?" she asked him in surprise. "Tomorrow is Aunt Hinata's birthday, isn't it?"

He hummed in affirmation, but his continued lack of silence – and even sulking – didn't rest well with the girl sitting in front of him. "Boruto, don't be like that." She extended her hand for him to take. "I have to go since I'm gonna take over soon, but I'll be back in time to make dinner for us."

And just like that she rose and washed the dishes. Boruto insisted on helping her but an Uchiha glare thrown at his direction was enough to make him sweat-drop, so he didn't push the matter any further.

"I have stacked some books and scrolls in the shelf behind you." She began, slipping herself in her winter coat. "You can also watch TV or play games like you used to."

Boruto scoffed. "That was in the past."

"You still have the mind of a child a lot of times though." She sighed when Boruto's only answer was to throw the blanket on his whole body, _acting like a child_ , though, he still breathed a quick "Bye" when she was about to exit their apartment.

Despite of it feeling pretty mundane-ish to him, Boruto was able to actually enjoy himself doing just what she'd told him to do to spend the time.

Reading a few pages of the book that'd been recommended to him by his old man years ago, or maybe some old-but-gold games that brought memories of him with Shikadai and Inojin playing when they started their Academy days and before he knew it, she was coming through the door, holding some cases that smelled of food in her hands.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"Terribly." He rose off the couch, a numb feeling overwhelming him for a few seconds since he'd been staying like that for a good portion of the day. When he neared her, he took the cases off of her, bending down to take her soft and – still – warm lips in a kiss that was returned.

He peeked inside and saw the burgers from his favorite shop.

"Special prize." She said, probably knowing what was going through his head. "I thought we might just feast ourselves tonight. And there are some drinks too."

"You complete me." Boruto said, shaking his head incredulously at his girlfriend's awesomeness.

"That's not very hard to do now, is it?"

"Of course not."

They ate and joked around all evening, before going to their bedroom this time. Boruto was able to see the fire in Sarada's gaze as they kissed and snuggled in each other's embrace. But he could see her understanding and patience as well. It would have to wait, maybe one more day, or one more week, but it would happen soon.

~ _New Year's Eve_ ~

It wasn't as if Boruto was jealous of her, but he wouldn't deny the fact that he wanted to go home and get his cloak with him in order to cover her up entirely.

That dress…

That fucking dress that was making her look like a goddamn lava… too hot for his heart, face and… something else at the bottom.

One could say that he was being unfair, since he was smoking hot himself, with his silver suit or with his silky blond hair tied down in a small bun. No. He was aware that the both of them would make what they use to call a power-couple tonight. Maybe even the couple of the year.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit, but seriously. If he was part of the police force, he would've had to arrest the Uchiha heiress for taking his heart and soul with the way she was looking tonight.

And tonight was New Year's Eve of all nights. He'd prepared a nice gift for her, a nice… surprise that technically had been set in motion by his sister and her good-for-nothing boyfriend – and ex-friend of his – Inojin.

He forced himself to stop his gaze from following his girlfriend around and looked elsewhere, or more accurately, toward his sister, and grunted in frustration. Whether be it because of her navy blue hair tied up, a few small pearl-like stones around her forehead and her silver with gold-ends long dress and heels… just whose bright idea was it to make them dress in that fashion? What was wrong with their kimonos?

It was ridiculous. Especially when you would count the fact that everyone was dressed up in that way. Whether be it his dad, with his light grey suit and white shirt or his mother with her gorgeous mermaid-style dark indigo dress, or his sensei with a black suit and Aunt Sakura with her curly pink hair that, as far as Boruto could think of, was the first time the woman had styled them in that way. She'd worn a crimson dress that revealed her right leg as well and… to tell the truth, it was a sight to hold.

You could probably say that the words _Like mother, Like daughter_ applied to them perfectly right about now.

But everything faded away when it came to _her._

Did he mention that she looked hot as fuck? Because holy damn she did. The dress that looked as if lava was flowing down a mountain with her every move was just so daring of her… in fact Boruto wouldn't be surprised if she'd been dared to wear that _thing_ because of a stupid game.

And then… came the bane of his existence.

Her fellow, four Kage apprentices.

He had a shattering grip on his red wine glass as if he was hoping that he could shatter the building's roof on their heads instead. Those fucking bastards going after her like bees after honey. It was situations like these where Boruto would regret having regretted on cheating at the Chunin exams back then. If it were possible to turn back time, he would just kill them all, rather than be glued to this fucking round table in the middle of nowhere and watching her _entertain_ guys like Shinki – who was busying himself with Chocho at the moment – and Yurui, and Sekki… and… and Kagura too…

And to top it all, his asshole of a brother was her bodyguard. Oh why, oh why… Just why hadn't he killed him when he had the chance? Where was Mitsuki anyway? He would help him dispose of the bodies for sure… but no, he just _had_ to be lovesick with the class rep… though Boruto couldn't blame them. Even she had turned out to be hot… whatever.

"Son, I know that you're about to lose your cool, but please contain yourself." His mother's sweet voice helped him focus himself away from those mass-murdering thoughts as she slid an arm around his and got him to walk a little––thank God for Aunt Sakura helping him constantly, hence he was feeling like new today.

"You've been promising bloody murder to those four, haven't you?" Hinata asked him, "And to Kawaki as well." she accused him.

"Isn't it the same with what my old man is doing right now?" he asked. "He just became jealous of me, and the only thing you've been doing so far is stay with big-sis Hanabi and your peers."

"He's right." Another voice came from behind them, as the pink haired woman moved to Boruto's left side and slid her own arm in his. "That idiot Naruto," she gestured toward him and her husband with her head. "He secretly wants to annihilate all of Hyuga for taking up your time. Did something happen?"

"We had a nice birthday fea – OW!" he exclaimed loudly when Hinata pinched him, causing the pink-haired Uchiha to laugh out loud.

"I keep wondering just whose idea was it to dress like this." Hinata said in a stern voice, still looking – more like, glaring – up at her son.

"It was Ino's." Sakura said. "She _desperately_ wants for Inojin and Himawari to crown as the hottest couple tonight." She chuckled and gave off a small shrug, arms still entangled in Boruto's left one.

"Well," Hinata made a hair-flipping motion with her free hand. "Whichever couple gets crowned, I know for sure that one of my kids is bringing the trophy home."

Boruto had the audacity to blush at the remark. "You guys can't be serious." He retorted.

Sakura chuckled. "Of course we aren't."

"Your dad tells me that it's decision of the Feudal Lords." His mother said. "Apparently this is their idea of… modernizing."

"Whatever," Boruto shrugged it off. "By the way," he began. "I have a surprise prepared for Sarada, so I won't really wait for all those new ceremonies, as if I'm an idol. Help me, you guys." He begged to the women.

"No need," Sakura said, gesturing with her head behind them. Sarada was making her way toward the three of them, each step she was taking was in sync with the music that Yodo was playing with the harp, and her creamy legs alone were enough to drive him mad… and she knew it full well, if the growing smirk on her lips was anything to go by.

"Ladies," she began upon reaching them. "May I request my handsome boyfriend for myself now?"

Both women giggled at the request, especially after witnessing Boruto's blush on his cheeks. "Oh, sure." Sakura said with a smirk, tangling her arms in Hinata's left one instead. "Have fun you two." Hinata said and they both walked over to their respective husbands.

"So," Sarada began, "Just how did they die in your mind?"

Boruto scowled. "I wouldn't be in this mess if not for your…" he halted when Sarada raised an eyebrow, daring him to finish what he'd started. Of course he didn't dare to.

"I'm yours boy, no need for you to be jealous." She punched his arm lightly, shaking her head at him.

"You still haven't become mine." Boruto murmured, glad for the music playing in the background, making it unable for Sarada to hear.

"––and they bored me to death." she was saying.

"What?" he inquired. "Sorry, I was spaced out and didn't catch that."

"I said," she sighed. "Would you want to get out of here, since those five," She looked toward the four Kage apprentices and Kawaki from the corner of her eye. "are boring me to death?"

Boruto looked around, trying to find his sister. She turned his gaze upon noticing it and gave him a wink. _The signal that everything was ready._

"Sure." he said. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Where is this excitement coming from?" Sarada asked as her hand was taken by him and she got dragged toward the exit. Given the cold weather outside, they thought that using just a little bit from their massive chakra pools wouldn't kill them, hence why they were at their new apartment in the blink of an eye.

"Is it a surprise?" she asked again. "Seriously, Boruto. It's New Year's Eve. We should just…"

A huge picture was standing tall in the wall close to their bed, though it was covered with a white sheet that Boruto, Sarada assumed, would reveal its content for her. "Well, your surprise so far looks…" she searched her inner dictionary to find a proper word. "unrealistic."

"Hehe," he sweat-dropped a little. "I had Hima and Inojin help me with it."

Sarada hummed in understanding… understanding that this was going to be unpleasant if those two had been involved. She rolled with it nonetheless.

"Are you ready?" Boruto asked, reaching with his hand to take the white sheet off. He looked at her for an answer. "I was born ready for this." she told him and he grinned.

"I've always wanted to gift this to you." He said and snatched it off. The idiot was still looking at her. "You're going to be a great Hokage, Sarada."

"I wonder if I'll become one after I kill you." Came the response that promised a painful night. "Care to tell me just what does _this_ have to do with me becoming Hokage?" she gestured at the picture, a faint blush creeping up her face.

"What do you mean?" he turned to look at the picture and his whole face turned blood-red, all of his blood rushing out through his nose.

It was a picture of Sarada all right. But _not_ the picture he'd wanted. He'd requested a portrait of Sarada with the Hokage hat not… a picture of her with red lingerie and white bunny ears and red hearts around her… and… holy fuck, he was slowly but surely… becoming hard. *

"Eh… Sarada… this isn't –" he began to explain but was stopped when she showed him a coin… He wondered what was she trying to do with it? Or rather, where had she found one at that very convenient moment?

"Heads or tails." she said with an unamused look and Boruto felt his right eye twitch… along with the scar that had been gracing his features for years now.

"If it's… if it's tails, will you be using your Byakugo seal to deliver?" he asked with a trembling voice.

She hummed as if in thought, flicking the small coin in her fingers. "Maybe it's the head. What will you do then?"

He noticed the fire in her eyes as she challenged him. He noticed her hips swaying. It was a power she had over him and she knew it. He closed the distance between them with slow steps, their foreheads were touching as he whispered, "I would've made you mine before midnight."

"It's a head then." She said and leaned in for a kiss, not really needing to tip-toe because of the bothersome heels. His lips were soft and warm and his tongue tasted of red wine that he'd been sipping at the party. They kissed and their tongues danced around, battling for dominance, as if Boruto wasn't sure that this was a battle he had no chances of winning.

Sarada brought her hands up to his neck, scratching it with her crimson nails, but the kiss didn't stop. She ran her fingers through his hair next, feeling each strand of blond hair and smiling into the kiss when she reached his bun. She yanked it, causing Boruto to grunt in a displeasing way at being forced to stop the kiss, leaving the couple in despair for more air and more of themselves. Their kisses had always been that way. Hot, fast and… filled with need and passion.

Boruto moved again, this time tilting his head so he can reach her fully-revealed neck. Sarada closed her eyes and let him do whatever he wanted for the time being. Boruto just stood like that for a few seconds, taking in her rich scent, then, opening his mouth close to the place where her neck and shoulder met, he bit down.

The reaction was immediate. The girl's whole back arched and a loud moan escaped from her throat at Boruto's unexpected action. He'd marked her as his for the first time.

Sarada moved too, taking his jacket off of him at a speed of light. She needed him _badly._ She tugged at the hem of his light pink shirt and he, getting the hint, raised his arms above their heads, and the useless garment got tossed to the floor. She closed their distance for another kiss that night and moved her hands to touch his chest, her nails slightly grazing his nipples. She felt his strong abs, those six-pack rocks that were so close to her body.

She couldn't blame him for losing his patience with her dress, hence she didn't stop him when he practically ripped it apart. Sarada squirmed when Boruto put her above his shoulder and threw her to the bed, bringing himself above her. It was a wild move and Sarada's heart was racing as she wished her hands to roam at his sexy back, while he was cupping one of her breasts and kissing her neck.

They both released a moan, eager to try more, eager to explore their deepest desire. They were drowning in each other's scent and they weren't even fully naked. Sarada brought her hands in between them and undid Boruto's belt. He got off the bed, taking both the pants and his boxers off in one swift motion, his erection finally free for her to see.

He kissed her again, surprising even Sarada as she was going to explode from the slowness of her partner. Boruto, on the other hand, didn't understand why Sarada kept protesting.

The girl broke the kiss and glared up at him. "We're on our bed, fully naked." She stated the obvious. "If you think that the only thing we're gonna be doing is you kissing me then that's a fat chance, banana-boy."

Boruto smirked at the pet name. "Sorry," he said. "I forgot just who you were for a second there." He grinned. "The Sarada Uchiha that I know doesn't like going around in circles." He said, as he made his way down to her stomach, teasing her belly button with his playful tongue. Truth be told, he wouldn't be able to keep this foreplay for much longer either.

Sarada brought her hands to his unruly hair, his loose bun already having been released, and tugged on them. "Before midnight." came her simple command that Boruto was eager to oblige.

He knew she wouldn't break no matter how fast and hard he went. And she knew he wouldn't think of her as if she was made of paper.

Their climax was followed by the fireworks outside, so perfect and exploding… just like the passion between the two of them. They were one, inseparable, intense and in love.

Boruto turned to look at her sweat-filled face and brushed some strands of long black hair off her face to look at her completely. She snuggled close to him and a small smile came over her face. "Maybe I shouldn't have used my chakra to change the side of the coin." She murmured, much to Boruto's surprise. "Now I'm not sure if I'll be ready for my own inauguration." she chuckled.

"Well, I thank you that you decided to use my balls for another job." Boruto snickered and turned on his back, his gaze following the white-colored ceiling. He couldn't bring himself to even think of sleeping after such an activity. He needed more. He craved for more…

"Sarada…" he halted, hoping and praying that the girl was not already asleep. When she gave him a questioning hum, he continued. "How about… we have another round?" His head turned toward her and he was met by her beautiful dark eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"Just one more round?" she asked. "I thought Uzumakis have this long-lasting–"

"In the shower this time." Boruto cut her off. "How about it? Are you in for the challenge or are you going to chicken out on me?"

Sarada smirked. "Oh, honey, I wasn't your first ever rival for nothing. If you can handle me just like you're suggesting, then I'm obviously in."

Boruto and Sarada got off the bed and the latter couldn't help but release a squeal followed by a laugh when the blond carried her in his arms over to the shower, just like married couples did.

They decided not to open the door to anyone in the morning.


End file.
